Hallow's Eve Circus
by Zikka-chan
Summary: A young pyromancer living with her fellow students in a mansion in Hallow's Eve sneak out one night and discover a circus troupe living right under their noses. She befriends the ringaster and together they uncover secrets that change their lives...


Wizard 101

Hallow's Eve Falls

Prologue: History of Hallow's Eve Falls

*All elements of Wizard 101 belong to Kingisle entertainment

*Characters such as Autumn Ruby, Myrna Crowsong, and Thomas Iceglade etc. belong to me

*Hallow's Eve Falls and characters also belong to me

A brief history of Hallow's Eve Falls:

Many a time ago, there was a festive town dedicated to the holiday of hollow's eve, modernly known as Halloween. This festive town was decorated in a colorful display of orange, black, red, purple, greens and yellows with jack o' lanterns, bats, cats, ghosts, witches and more. The towns many residents handed out candy, all the local children were always dressing in fanciful costumes, and everyone loved their parties, music and performances. It was a town where everyone knew magic, whether it be fire, ice, storm, life, myth, death or balance. They all helped each other out, whether to decorate each other's homes, prepare parties, rehearse plays, create healing potions for someone who was sick, no matter what, everyone helped each other.

Then, one day, a mysterious event took place, where a strange plague of the undead attacked the town. They ripped down the decorations, chased everyone in sight, causing chaos all over the town. Not all details involving the attack are known, but it is rumored that so many lives were lost, that the people where forced to leave. Many couldn't afford to take care of their children, forcing them to hand them over to the one person capable of still staying in the town while being able to take care of the children: Madame Eveline. She was the richest woman in Hallow's Eve, and lived in a huge mansion which suspiciously was not attacked by the undead (she claimed she had an anti-death magic barrier magically surrounding the house). It is really the only reasonable explanation for the attack, as to this day; the town is still empty, and the mansion at the edge of the town, located in the wide, seemingly endless pumpkin field known as Hallow's Eve Falls, is still bustling with activity. Still, what would one rich woman be planning for the future of these seemingly abandoned children?

"Now, class, today we will be continuing our potions lesson from the other day! Does everyone have their partners now?" A plump, middle aged woman in a long, sleeveless indigo robe at the front of the room asked. Her short brown hair was pulled up by a single crow's feather pin, and she directed the class with a wand in the shape of a crow's wing.

"Yes Madame Eveline," chirped a group of students all wearing colorful robes and hats in the color of their schools of choice.

"Good!" chirped the slightly over-weight witch. "Now, as I was telling you yesterday, storm magic, also known a Divinery, is all about creativity, and what better way for a Diviner, or Storm Wizard, to express this creativity than in the science of potion mixing? Those of you who aren't Diviners n here can also learn a few things about applying your own magic too, so pay attention! Now, today, we are going to make a potion that can summon an entire hurricane! Your enemies won't know what hit them! In other words, a huge tsunami of water and a tornado of wind with a pinch of lightning! Now Diviners, which comes first, lightning or thunder?"

All the Wizards in the room wearing the colors of Purple and gold (the Storm schools signature colors), raised their hands eagerly. However, no hand was as eager as one purple and dark blue wizard with sideways, dark-blue hair and a mischievous, elf-like smile. She bounced p and down in her seat, muttering "Oh! Oh! OH!!!"

Madame Eveline sighed as she finally muttered, "Yes, Myrna Crowsong?" The Elf-like Wizard grinned as she stood up on her chair and stated: "Light is faster than sound, so lightning is faster than thunder!" Madame Eveline nodded, "Yes Myrna, that is correct, so please, next time you stand up, do it on the ground, won't you?" Myrna smiled as she sat down in her chair. She turned to the wizard sitting next to her; a wizard cloaked from hat to boots in red and whispered "she called on e! She called on ME Ruby!"

Madame Eveline cleared her throat. "Yes, and that's why we always add the lightning elixir BEFORE the thunder elixir, alright? To add it the other way will cause what now?"

"BOOM!" all the students in the room echoed. "Correct!" said Eveline. "Now, all of you remember, these elixirs you have before you are quite potent! So, in order to save the destruction for when you're in a real self-defense scenario, you will be only mixing one drop of each to make a miniature thunder storm, not the real thing like you'd be doing on the battle field, got it? Remember, the order is: Water, wind, lightning and thunder. In that order, one drop each! I'll be around to check on you storms shortly. She turned her back o re-write the instructions on the board. No sooner had she done so than a few seconds later when she heard:

KA-BOOM!!!!

She whipped around to see most of her students on the floor, scrambling to get away from the source of the explosion: Myrna Crowsong's table, which was covered in black from the force of a lightning bolt, gone wrong. Madame Eveline immediately put her chalk down, walked straight up to the table and shouted at the top of her lungs:

"AUTUMN RUBY!!!"

The female wizard in red sitting next to Myrna took off her goggles, wiped some of the soot out of her spiky red hair, took a deep breath and simply replied in a calm voice:

"Yes Madame Eveline?"

"What happened here?"

"I'm not sure, Madame. We had just added one drop of the water and wind elixir like you said, so we had our ocean and clouds, but then Myrna suggested we put in two drops instead of one for lightning, to see what happened. I told her no and put in one drop in, but…"

"But what, Miss Autumn?" asked Eveline in a dangerously low voice. Autumn looked over at Myrna out of the corner of her eye, who was looking at her in a 'please don't tell her I did it I'm BEGGING' sort of look, so Ruby instead said, "Myrna was trying to get a better observation, so I moved over, accidentally spilling another drop in. That's when things got…flashy" she stated, cringing at her poor choice for the word 'flashy.'

Madame Eveline took a DEEP breath, rubbing her temples. After an anxious moment, she exhaled: "Well, class, you see this is what happens when you're getting distracted instead of paying attention: disaster. Miss Crowsong, you will make certain not to distract your partner with something as trivial as getting a better view of the experiment. Miss Ruby, you will see me in my office after class; which is actually right now, since we will need extra time to clean up this mess. However;" she suddenly headed towards the next two tables over, to where two Thaumaturgies (Ice wizards) both wearing light blue sat, a perfect storm brewing in their beaker. "Everyone; Come over here and view Thomas Iceglade and Emma Snowheart's storm! It is in perfect chaos!"

"You mean MY perfect storm, Madame Eveline," smiled the female ice wizard in her sweetest (more like bitter sweetest) voice, "I did most of the work, however, Thomas did watch and take noted, so I guess he deserves some credit, as my partner." Thomas sighed, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Yes, well, the more the merrier!" said Madame Eveline, her class not being a complete failure. "Now then, class, the day has come to an end! Everyone to your rooms, you'll be called when dinner is ready! Except for you, Miss Crowsong, who will be staying here to clean up this mess that your partner caused, while I have a word with Miss Ruby." Myrna sighed an 'I knew I wouldn't get off THAT easily' sigh, while Ruby sighed 'not again' under her breath.

A few moments later, the red-loving wizard was sitting in front of Madame Eveline's desk, waiting for her lecture, again. "Do you know why we took you students in after the attack many years ago?" Asked Eveline matter-of-factly. Ruby sighed, "because they couldn't afford to take care of us any more." "That's right. So what are we teaching you here?"

"Self-defense against the undead, Madame Eveline."

"Correct, and what happens if a spell backfires on you in a real life scenario?"

"…you die?"

"Yes," Madame Eveline, who had been facing the window, turned around and walked around her desk as she talked, "Your father died in that attack, child. Your mother handed you to me herself, along with many others, and asked me personally to take care of you. That's why I'm teaching you this magic! So that you may defend yourselves and your loved ones!" She got down on her chubby knees in front of Autumn Ruby and took her hands in hers, "You are all like my own children! You are all…special to me. This is why I need you to pay attention. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Yes What?"

Ruby sighed, "Yes Madame Eveline."

"Thank you," she let go of Ruby's hands and went back to her desk. "You are dismissed. Dinner will be ready n half an hour." Ruby got up and left without a word. This was probably the HUNDREDTH time she had been lectured…and she hadn't even done anything!

She made it to the student's library, where she was immediately greeted by Myrna. "Hey! I thought you had to clean up after our experiment gone wrong! Or should I say, YOUR experiment gone wrong?" She playfully punched Myrna in the arm. "Hey, well okay I admit grabbing the lightning bottle from your hand and pouring the whole thing in probably wasn't such a good idea, but hey, thanks for not telling on me." Ruby smiled. Best friends don't tell, remember?" Myrna smiled back, and then gestured with a sweeping motion; "Still, I would've been tuck there all the way past supper if this little ray of sunshine hadn't shown up to help me out!"

She gestured a shy looking girl wizard dressed in green, color of the Life school. The young Theurgist was reading a book on the nearby couch. She looked up and smiled, having overheard the conversation. "Oh, it was nothing…" she murmured quietly. Ruby sat next to her, an arm on her shoulder. "I won't hear of it! Leah Lifeshield, you really do have a leprechaun's heart of gold!" She giggled, covering her face with her book. Myrna sat with them, so Leah was monkey-in-the-middle. "Yeah, well…no one's as brave as you are Ruby, having to deal with Madame Eveline like that. You're never afraid to take the blame, even when it's not your fault!"

Ruby's smile fell. "No, I think even if I had told Madame Eveline the truth, she still would have punished me. She always seems to point me out as the scapegoat, even when I'm not involved!" She sighed, sagging on the couch. "It's true!" A nearby necromancer (Death student), Penny pointed out. "Last week, two Myth wizards (known as conjurers) unleashed a unicorn into the garden, ruining all her prized violets! They had to clean up the mess, but it was Ruby who was called down to the office, just because she 'witnessed it!'" Everyone in the conversation nodded. "Still, why Ruby?" asked Myrna, "I mean, she always does her homework on time, and she's one of the best Pyromancer's (that's our word for Fire wizard) in the whole school!"

At that, Ruby shot up, and gave Myrna the 'oh no you didn't!' look. "You-did-not-just-describe-this-place-as-an-actual-school!"

"Um…yeah, so?"

Ruby stood up, everyone felt a speech coming on, "This place is NOT a school. Yes, they teach us magic, yes, they grade our work, yes they feed us and give us a place to rest our heads, but it's NOT-A-SCHOOL. It's a mansion…a foster home. All the Wizards here either lost their parents or had to be given up because they couldn't be taken care of any more!"

Penny was confused, "What are you saying Autumn?"

Ruby ran up to the library balcony and gestured out the window as her friends followed not to far behind; "I'm saying that there's more out there than this. Our parents and families are out there, somewhere, and there's a lot more to life than waiting around for them when we could be going out finding them!" She paused for breath, before continuing: "This place is a prison to me! I want to see the world, no matter what anyone says. Madame Eveline has pulled me into her office many a time to try and steer this thought from my head, but I want to find my mother. I want to see the world!

"But Ruby!" Leah cried out, panicked by her speech, "the undead are out there! We're here t learn how to defend ourselves from them!"

"Well then, why don't we apply our skills then? Why don't we take them on?"

"Because we're not ready, you rebellious Pyro-maniac," said a snobby voice from behind the group. They turned around to see Emma Snowheart, with Thomas Iceglade not to far behind. "We have no purpose to leave here and randomly fight the undead; we're too young and have no purpose outside this mansion! So unless you want to fail, I recommend you try and make an appropriate storm?" That's when Myrna stepped in, "Okay, FIRST of all, that was my fault, and second, Ruby's a FIRE wizard! She's probably better in the fire arts than you'll EVER be!"

"Well, that's alright with you, but when you see me in Madame Eveline's office everyday, maybe you'll really have something to put me in my place. Until then…" She pushed Myrna aside, went right up to Ruby's face and whispered icily; "You have no goal."

Ruby simply whispered back, her voice hot as an iron; "No, but maybe I will one day."

At that moment, the dinner bell rang. Emma instantly turned on her heel and barked, "Come on Thomas! Let's not wait any more time here! I'm famished!" As she walked off, Thomas quickly bowed to the others, "Sorry folks, show's over…" and rushed after Emma. As the others left, Leah lingered behind long enough to Autumn, still looking out the window, and said, "don't worry Ruby, you'll find you goal, I know it."

Ruby looked out the window, longingly, as she whispered, "I'll get out of here and get my own life one day, I know I will."


End file.
